Soulmates One Shot
by Milenuimbreaker12
Summary: Dipper and Bill are Soulmates. Ford finds out and things go down, but there is still some light shining. Takes place in the normal series universe, but Dipper and Mabel are 16


**So this is literally something that I have dreamed of. I woke up and thought that was the best dream-idea I ever had. I had to write it down. Well, in dreams thing come out better, then in real life. So, let's see how this one will turn out. I'm just as impatient as you are. (hopefully)**

* * *

Time is something you should always be grateful for. Time was something you can't buy, something that you are unable to control. A normal human would never be in the position to manipulate time. And a normal human would lie in the bed during the whole summer time. Well a normal teenager would to that.

Lying in the bed, texting friends and not caring about anything going on in the world. That's what Teenagers normally do.

But this Teen was different. He wasn't like anyone else. He was unique and different from the whole world. And his family wasn't better. His twin sister was always running around with her pig, finding another boy to crush on. She was always in a good mood, wearing sweaters that she had made herself. Even though it was way to warm outside for them. She didn't really care. Not long ago she had gotten rid of her braces, pearl white teeth being the only thing left. And they were perfect. He loved his sister

His Grunkle Stan was tricking people every day. Stealing their money, by selling random stuff that no one understood. Mostly because it was crafted stuff from the junkyard. He wore that stupid suit during the day, an eyepatch over his eye, not like he needed it. It was just for business. After the day, he would mostly lie around on the chair, a white shirt and some boxer left.

Grunkle Ford, Stans twin brother, was something different. Unlike the others, he was more than just a little intelligent. He had enough PHD's to be one himself. That man was smart with no end. He had studied the weird things going on in the small town, Gravity Falls. Ford always wore a coat and gloves. Something else about him was the abnormal number of fingers. He had twelve, not ten. Six on each hand. But there was something he had yet to figure out.

* * *

Dipper sighed happily, waking up in his own room in the attic, like always. Since they were older, Dipper and Mabel had finally gotten separated rooms, giving the teens some privacy. He was very grateful for that. If not for the separated rooms, the others would've found out about his secrets many weeks ago.

It wasn't anything to bad. He hadn't killed anyone or something like that, but he may have befriended his Grunkle's biggest enemy. Yeah, his Grunkle Ford didn't really like the dream demon called Bill Cipher, but was it really his fault?

After a long time of trying to kill each other, Bill had found his birthmark, the big Dipper, which literally had led to his nickname. The reason everyone called him Dipper. It was something he wanted; he didn't like his real name.

But after that, Bill had explained some things to the teen and one thing led to the other. After some time, they started dating, and the demon was there every night, keeping his nightmares away.

So, it wasn't a surprise for Dipper, when he woke up, laying in the demon's arms, like every morning. Bill had taken a human form to make things easier. As they had found out, the edges of his triangle form were sharper than they looked like.

Right now, he was jut wearing a shirt and boxers, but otherwise he would wear a suit, close to his uncles but yellow, not black. He still had his casual look, triangle or not. To make things easier for himself, he had an eyepatch over the right eye, not being used to two eyes.

The first time he had tied his own two eyes, he had walked into a wall, Dipper laughing his ass off. Who wouldn't laugh at the all-powerful demon, running into a wall?

The brunet teen snuggled closer to the warmth of the demon, trying to fall back asleep. It was a nice Sunday, the birds singing and some sunlight shining through the window. It was probably already warm outside, a perfect day to come.

At least he thought so.

"Dipper!" a voice yelled.

Dipper sprung up in the bed, the demon beside him grunting in disapproval. What he had heard was his great uncles voice. Fords voice. If he found out about them, he would be so screwed, and Bill probably dead.

The teen turned to the blond beside him. "Bill wake up! Fords coming!" he yelled, shaking him.

But Bill just grumbled in response, trying to pull him down again. He wasn't in the mood to stand up already. Dippers eyes darted to the door.

"Dipper I need your ….. help … with…." His uncle stuttered after opening the door.

Dipper sprung up again, dragging Bill under the blanket. With some luck Ford hadn't seen him yet, and was just surprised he was still sleeping. Just some luck would be all he needed. But he had no such thing.

"Dipper, who is that under the blanket?" Ford raised an eyebrow.

The brunet panicked. What was he supposed to say? What should he do? He couldn't just say : that's just my demon boyfriend.

That would be a total disaster. He wasn't prepared for this moment. Their relationship was supposed to stay a secret. Only for them to know. But that decision was taken from him in seconds.

"Pine tree, come back down" the demon whined.

Dipper glanced down, Ford following his gaze. That was so not good. For such a high being, Bill could seriously be a little more careful.

Slowly and carefully, Ford took out one of his futuristic guns, pointing it at the bed, where the two were laying in. Well, Bill was lying in it, Dipper was sitting.

Unknown to both of them, the blond had silently opened his eyes, looking at the old scientist through the slightly see-through blanket. He was no fool. He had known the old man for over thirty years now. He would act, if he had to. He had sworn to protect the brunet from every threat. Even his family, if he had to.

Nothing would harm the boy, not under his watch.

As soon as Ford had fired, the demon acted, throwing himself onto the teen, pulling him down flat onto his back, landing on top of him. The shot had gazed his back, leaving a red, open flesh wound. Bill clenched his eye shut. For once, this was a pain he didn't enjoy.

"Bill are you okay?" the teen asked. He had to grab the demon's shoulders to keep him from falling. He could feel the demon's arms shaking, forcing himself up, sitting beside the teen.

Unconsciously, Bill grabbed one of his shoulders, looking at Ford. It shouldn't take too long for that to heal. The old man hadn't hit him hard. His back was hurt, but nothing he couldn't handle. If he had hit his head or the heart, which he was pretty sure he didn't literally have, it would've been worse. Way worse.

"Well good news for you, Sixer. You can still shoot" the demon chuckled.

Dipper glared at his boyfriend. This was not the time to make jokes.

"And the next one won't miss" Ford sad, aiming at the demon once again.

Dipper looked pleadingly at his uncle. He didn't know how to explain this, but he didn't want a fight. Because Ford would never win this one.

"How about we handle this without weapons?" Dipper suggested hopefully.

Ford rolled his eyes. "Please, there is nothing to talk about. Shooting him out of existence will clear your mind."

The demon clicked his tongue in annoyance. Of course the old man had to play hero. Well, right now he didn't know any better. Some explanation was seriously in order right now.

"No no, Pine tree is right. There are some things to talk about. Maybe then you'll understand."

The brunet looked back and forth from his boyfriend and his Grunkle. He didn't really know if it was a good idea to leave the two of them alone, but he supposed it was worth a shot. He knew Bill wouldn't do anything unless it was necessary, so he didn't need to worry.

"Fine, we'll talk in the kitchen. You go to your sister Dipper" Ford ordered.

Immediately, Dipper ran to his sister while the other two went into the kitchen. Silently, they sat there for a few moments, none of them finding the right words. It had been long since they had talked in peace. And Bill had finally found a new reason to.

"Since when are you so agreeable when it comes to me?" the demon asked, raising and eyebrow, the visible one.

"I have seen many things in your actions, but never once, not even in a deal, have you protected anyone. Never. There has to be something else"

Bill hummed. He looked out of the window, seeing Dipper and Mabel chase around in the yard. "There are things, that even a demon changes" he answers.

Ford followed his gaze. It was clear that he meant Dipper, not Mabel. After all, he found the two in the bed, only moments ago. To his surprise though, the demon really had a love struck expression on his face. He didn't know Bill had a human form, but he had seen that expression many times in his life.

If he liked it, he had yet to find out. "Why him though?" he finally asked.

Bill shrugged. "I don't know why. Maybe his birthmark? His intelligence? He is different that's all I know. We often forget the true reason, once we find the right one. It's supposed to make us like the person for real, not just see the reason. If we remembered, we would think that we had to stay with them because of it, not because of love or whatever" he explained.

"One thing is clear though" the demon turned back to the old scientist.

"When demons are born, we are born with a mission. We have something you could call a soulmate. Normally it's another demon, but in rare cases, it can be a human. We swear to protect them from everything. Demons protect each other, but in human cases, the demon swears to protect the human from everything. We take that very seriously" Bill explained.

Ford thought about it for a moment. It would make sense. He had never seen Bill so protective. He had thrown himself onto the teen without hesitation. He still didn't understand why it was Dipper, or how Bill knew it was Dipper, but it seemed all real. Dipper seemed fond of the demon too.

"Is that the reason you were with him tonight?"

Bill grinned sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, well, I have been here at night for some time now."

Ford frowned. He hadn't even noticed that. Normally his senses would've warmed him. Maybe it was because of Dipper. The teen had a strong aura surrounding him. Maybe he was able to overpower the demon's presence. He could definitely learn it.

"Hey, he wanted me to" the demon defended. "Pine tree always has nightmares, and when I'm near him I can suppress them better. Makes it easier."

"I have also never heard you listening to someone else" the old man mumbled.

"Don't you get it Ford" the demon hissed. "It's the reason I desperately wanted to be in this dimension. He is here. My consciousness wanted to protect him, so I wanted to come here."

* * *

The two of them talked through the whole day. At some point even laughing, like old times. Bill felt kind of sorry for using the man so much. He had no explanation for it, no real speech he could come up with. He didn't know what to say other than: I'm sorry. But for the old man it seemed like all he ever needed.

After all this time, they had finally made up, were something like friends maybe. Ford had agreed to let the demon be with Dipper and come whenever he needed it. He was free to move into their dimension as he pleased. He really wanted it to work. It was good for all of them.

And then it got dark. And Dipper peeked into the kitchen, asking himself if anyone had died in the last hours he had been gone. And he was kind of hungry too.

So he quietly went to the fridge. "Dipper" the teen froze, slowly turning around to face his uncle. He feared the worst. Prepared himself for everything.

"Yeah?" he asked nervously.

"For now everything is fine" was all he got. He let out a sigh of relieve.

And then Mabel rushed in. "Oh my god. My brother got a boyfriend. This is so awesome. You're family now" she screamed, and everyone laughed.

"I have to get your size" she walked around the demon. She had sworn to make everyone a sweater she liked. Especially someone from the family. Everyone else already had one.

"My size?" the demon asked.

"Well duh. Everyone in the family gets a sweater. And now you're in it. NO way out now" she smiled proudly. After minutes of taking measurements, she wrote them all down. Just one more thing left.

She got the pitcher of Mabel juice out of the fridge and pressed a full glass into the demon's hands, who looked at it suspiciously. He had no idea, if this was safe, even for him. Or what it even was.

"How safe is that stuff?" the demon looked at the two males in the room. Both shrugged, unsure of what to say.

Mabel scoffed. "It's perfectly safe. I drink it all the time. And you're a demon, how dangerous can it be?" she raised an eyebrow, waiting for the demon to make his move.

With a sigh, the blond drank it, and to his surprise, it wasn't bad. Actually, it was pretty good. He grinned.

"See" Mabel turned to her family "it's safe. You're just scared" she said proudly.

"Fine, I'll try at some point. You two go up. There are still some things I would like to know" Ford said.

The female twin went without hesitation, but Dipper looked unsure. He couldn't sleep, if Bill wasn't there. He hated the nightmares.

"Don't you worry, Pine tree. I'll be there before you know it" Bill assured. And Dipper went. Bill turned back to his old friend.

"What now Sixer. I told you I have to be there when he sleeps. He's tired and I can already feel him falling asleep" the demon hissed.

"Just one more thing. Right now, I don't know if I like your relationship with my nephew. Just know that I'll be keeping an eye on you" both narrowed their eyes, Bill more because Ford stole his catchphrase, but they both knew it was serious.

The blond just nodded and went up to Dippers room. Dipper was already sleeping when he entered the room. Turning furiously in the small bed, Bill sighed, running a hand through his hair. God, that old man was still annoying.

He layed down next to Dipper and pressed one hand on the back of the teens head. Slowly, he calmed down, opening his eyes.

"Didn't go so well?" the teen mumbled. He was tired as hell. Brown eyes unfocused as he listened to the other. Or at least tried to.

Bill shrugged. "For now, I get to live. But old Ford is just like always. Way to paranoid. Now sleep" both closed their eyes, quickly falling asleep. The day went better than expected.

Way better.

* * *

**Well maybe not the longest one shot but I like it. I probably write one shot different almost every time, but I don't give a damn. I really hope you liked this little one shot. I enjoyed writing it. Kinda funny at some points. Please comment and tell me what you think. Maybe you even have some stuff in your mind.**

**If you want, you can tell me and I'll make something out of it. Until then**

**Bye**


End file.
